Time
by Ritsuka-chan1092
Summary: Shuichi has just returned from a five-month world tour. Yuki is in the midst of one of his biggest novels and Shuichi is beginning his long holiday. Shuichi doesn't want to bother Yuki while he is working, even though Yuki has just got a couple of weeks left until he is finished. He struggles to maintain the appropriate distance, trying to be understanding. (bad description)


**Hello readers! It has been a long time. I was very busy up until now, believe it or not! To those who have sent me personal messages, I have received them and I will respond to you once I come up with answers to your questions! Thank you for keeping in touch. Now, let's get down to business! Thanks for reading!**

 **!DISCLAIMER!- I DO NOT OWN GRAVITATION OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

 **A/N: This Fanfiction is following after the manga events. This fanfiction is rated MA for the use of explicit language and mild sexual content.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It had been at least five months since he had been back home. He knew that his blonde lover would probably be busy working. He didn't know if he should call or just go ahead and show up. They hadn't really lived together for quite some time. He wondered if the man would be upset if he just dropped in.

He sighed, unsure of what to do. Hiro came up behind him and poked his side. "I think you are thinking too much." he said, causing Shuichi to look up surprised. "Was I talking out loud?" he asked.

Hiro smiled and gave Shuichi a thump on the forehead. "When don't you talk out loud?" he asked. He sat his guitar in the back of the van and shut the trunk. "If you really want to see him that bad, go. I would be concerned if you didn't go and see him. It has been awhile since you guys spent this much time apart."

Shuichi smiled, a bit distant. "I know…but he is really busy now. This is a big time for him. He has been working on this novel for the past six months. You remember, he threw me out the first three weeks of it because he was already fed up with my whining."

Hiro sighed and pat Shuichi on the shoulder. "He has kicked you out plenty of times." he laughed. "This is nothing new." he said as he opened the car door and got inside. "Come on, I will drop you off."

Shuichi felt his chest swell with excitement. He and Yuki had officially been together for about three years now. Shuichi was now twenty-two and had calmed down a bit. He was still the same bubbly and hyper guy, but being in a relationship with Yuki these few years has made him mature a bit more. He was super excited to finally get to see Yuki.

Hiro put the car in drive and drove off. They talked back and forth about what they were going to do throughout the holiday that they have. They had been on tour for the past few months all over the world. It had been very successful, their last place being the United States. After all their hard work, they finally earned themselves a good three month vacation.

When they finally made it to the condo complex, Shuichi got out and gathered his travel bag. He then faced Hiro. "See you around?" he asked. He slung his book bag over his shoulder and went through his pocket to find his house keys.

Hiro gave him a thumbs up. "You bet. Besides, we need to have our success party." he said. He then raised a brow. "That is if you can make It." he said and wiggled his brows, causing a blush to cross over Shuichi's face.

Shuichi turned and waved without looking behind him, not wanting his friend to see his red face. "Later." he said and then walked up the short flight of stairs to the complex building. He then typed in the pin to get access into the building. He sighed as he headed for the elevator inside. He began to feel more nervous as the elevator climbed to the eighth floor. When the doors open, his heart was in his ears.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, he didn't want to annoy Yuki by being loud and bothersome in the middle of the day. He also took into mind that Yuki still had awhile before the big novel was finished.

Shuichi put the key into the door and turned it quietly. If Yuki was working, he wasn't going to bother him. He made it a point not to bother him if he could help it. He didn't want to cause a big fight and have to sleep over at Hiro's until he begged to be allowed back inside.

When he opened the door, the hall light was off. He saw the dim crack of light from down the hallway where Yuki's office room was. He tiptoed to the door and peeked inside. He felt his heart skip as he looked inside to see his Yuki typing steadily away on his laptop. The faint trail of smoke rising from his cigarette in the dim light was a familiar and welcoming scene.

Shuichi carefully tiptoed away from the door to his bedroom. When he and Yuki were choosing a place to move into together, Yuki insisted that they have their own bedrooms so the other wouldn't disturb the other when coming to bed late from work. He didn't like being separated from Yuki at night, but he managed for Yuki's sake.

He quietly sat his bags down at the foot of his bed and then laid across it. He buried his face in his pillow and then closed his eyes, glad to be home. He then drifted off to sleep, finally able to relax from the long five months.

* * *

Yuki tapped his fingers on his laptop, stuck on a sentence. He had hit many blocks the past few days, mainly because he was getting down to the end of the novel. He always found it a bit challenging towards the end. If he didn't get the ending just right, then it would throw the whole novel off.

When he was unable to complete his thought he sat back in his chair and took a puff of his cigarette. He then removed his glasses and rubbed his temple. He stood and stretched his legs a bit. He opened up the hallway door and headed to the kitchen. He flipped the light on in the hallway and then went to the kitchen. He rummaged through the kitchen to find something to eat.

Since Shuichi had left, he hadn't really cooked anything. It been a month since he last got a call from the brat. He was too proud to admit that this bothered him. He pulled out a cup of ramen and began boiling some water in a pot on the stove. When it was the right temperature he poured it into the cup. He sat a plate on top and then left the kitchen to go check the mail at the door. He flipped the light to the foyer on and looked at the floor to see if there was any mail. There was in fact a few pieces of mail, and also another pair of shoes. He bent down, an uncomfortable feeling in his chest.

He was still trying to get used to these new emotions. He could only assume this was excitement, which he hadn't felt in a long time. He stood, taking the mail with him. He sat it on a table in the hallway and then went down the hall, passing the kitchen. He saw that Shuichi's bedroom door had in fact, been cracked shut. He hesitated before slowly pushing it open.

He saw Shuichi laying across the bed, the bed lamp dimmed down low. He was sleeping soundly and didn't hear Yuki come in. He walked over to the bed and looked down at Shuichi. He noticed he looked pretty worn out. The younger male had been working hard, and even Yuki could acknowledge that.

Yuki sat down on the edge of the bed after a while. He watched Shuichi sleep, his same unusual and weird sleeping positions. He smiled a bit. He reached forward and placed a finger on Shuichi's upper arm gently. The contact with the warm skin sent a tingle through Yuki. He missed this warmth…yes he missed it a lot.

He was careful not to wake him, and also wondered why Shuichi didn't come tell him he was home. He remembered all the other times were Shuichi would disturb him…so why not now? Come to think of it, it had been happening for a while. He hadn't been bothered by Shuichi since right at the beginning of the novel.

Yuki brushed Shuichi's black hair out of his face. He preferred this black hair over his past hair colors. He looked at his face. It seemed like he had matured quite a lot since the beginning. Even more so these past five months. He wondered what all experiences he had when he was on tour. He would never tell Shuichi, but he was proud of him.

He gently got off the bed and turned off the lamp. He left the room and closed the door behind him. It would be mean to wake him after he had been sleeping so deeply, so he left him alone. He needed to get back to work anyway. They would have plenty of time to talk after he was finished with his work.

Yuki gathered his ramen from the kitchen and carried it to his office. He closed the door quietly and set back to work, glad to have Shuichi back home. He wondered how long he had off. He remembered him talking about having a long holiday after the tour, but as to how much, he didn't know.

* * *

 **Well that is a wrap on chapter one! I hope you guys liked it! I haven't given up on my other stories yet, just bear with me! I am working on those as we speak. It is just difficult to update when you have a full time job XD ! Please take time to review so I can judge whether or not this story will work out! Thanks everyone for your continuous support!**


End file.
